Los sacrificios humanos de Alicia
by PukeRainbows
Summary: "Si logro que las personas permanezcan dentro de mi... Ellos irán construyendo mi mundo" Songfic, si se que ya hay uno parecido en Fanfiction TT-TT
1. La primera Alicia

Siii! Si se que hay otro songfic con esta canción en Fanfiction! D: -se esconde de posibles tomates y cuchillos que le lancen- pero pooooooooorfis, tómense la molestia de leerlo... -Pone carita de perrito abandonado-

* * *

Capitulo 1: La primera Alicia

Hace mucho tiempo, quien sabe en donde, había un pequeño sueño, que se encontraba solo, abandonado, perdido en medio de la nada. Nadie sabía que existía, y nadie sabía tampoco quien lo había creado. Este sueño era realmente pequeño, parecía indefenso, y siempre llevaba una bufanda en su cuello, ya que con ella se sentía un poco más cálido en aquel frío y oscuro lugar. Un día, este pequeño sueño pensó que, como nadie sabía de su existencia, fácilmente podría desaparecer. Esto le dio mucho miedo, y pensó "No quiero desaparecer de esta forma... Pero... ¿Como puedo hacer que las personas se fijen en mi?". El pequeño sueño pensó y pensó en alguna solución, ya que su vida corría peligro. De pronto, se observó en un pequeño charco de lagrimas que el mismo había provocado, y una idea vino a él. "Si logro que las personas permanezcan dentro de mi..." una aterradora sonrisa se formó en su pálida cara, y sus ojos violetas se tornaron sombríos y aterradores.

_"... Ellos irán construyendo mi mundo, y podré vivir gracias a sus almas atrapadas en sus pesadillas..."_

En otro lugar, un joven albino luchaba en una batalla a muerte. Su nombre era Gilbert, conocido por tener un gran valor y ser un esplendido guerrero a la hora de cualquier enfrentamiento. No importaba quien fuese su enemigo, si era un gran monarca o un simple esclavo, él no mostraba piedad, y lo eliminaba en la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

Eran tantas las batallas en las que Gilbert había peleado, a tantos de sus enemigos había asesinado ya, que poco a poco fue adquiriendo cada vez mas respeto y poder, siendo reconocido como el mejor guerrero de esa época, incluso fuera de los límites de su país natal.

Esa noche, Gilbert se encontraba solo, observándose en el espejo. Sus ropas y su rostro manchados de sangre, su mano derecha sostenía una espada, que se encontraba con sangre fresca, y esta todavía se encontraba tibia. Y su mano izquierda sostenía por los cabellos la cabeza de un hombre, cuyo rostro, manchado por la sangre que había salpicado el corte hecho con la espada, todavía denotaba sorpresa debido a esa repentina muerte.

Gilbert, junto con algunos subordinados, había provocado una rebelión hacia el rey, asesinándolo esa misma noche. Gilbert, al contemplar su reflejo, sonrió maliciosamente, y se dijo a si mismo:

-Hehee... Al fin he conseguido todo el poder que un humano puede poseer...

Fue hacia el trono real, manchado con la sangre de aquel rey, y en donde todavía reposaba el cuerpo decapitado, sin vida y aun emanando sangre desde el corte en donde se supone que estaría su cabeza. Gilbert arrojo aquella esfera sin vida por la ventana y saco el cuerpo del trono, y al ver que el plan que había organizado todo ese tiempo, no pudo evitar sonreír, sentándose pesadamente en aquel trono manchado con la sangre, sin importarle el crimen que había cometido.

Él se había convertido en la ley en ese preciso instante.

Cerró sus ojos por un minuto, para descansar su vista, y de pronto sintió una pequeña voz.

-Veo que ya has conseguido todo el poder que deseabas...

-¿Quien anda ahí?- Gilbert se sobresalto, y preparó su espada rápidamente para la batalla. No es que tuviese miedo, él nunca lo había sentido, pero si alguien se hubiese enterado de lo que acababa de hacer, todo ese poder que tanto le había costado conseguir se iría al infierno.

La pequeña voz rió y salió de la oscuridad. Era el pequeño sueño.

-Cálmate.- dijo el pequeño- No voy a delatarte. Solo me sorprendió la gran valentía que has tenido al asesinar al rey favorito de todo el reino.

-¡Kesesesese!- el albino río fuertemente y lleno de orgullo.- Pues claro que soy valiente. Soy el mejor guerrero de toda Europa, que no se te olvide eso, mocoso.

-Jejeje... De eso no hay duda. Pero... Hay algo que me inquieta... Sobre el poder que ahora tienes.

-¿Que cosa? No creo que haya razón para inquietarse. Yo poseo el poder del reino más grande en todo el mundo.

-Tienes razón, pero... Como ya tienes todo el poder que puede tener un humano, ¿entonces no podrás conseguir mas poder todavía?

Gilbert se sobresalto con aquella pregunta. ¿Acaso ese niño conocía algún otro poder mas grande que el que poseía? ¿Acaso podría haber mas poder que del que ya era dueño? y si es que era así ¿Como conseguirlo?

Por que, si, Gilbert era alguien obsesionado con tener mas poder, y aunque tuviese todo el poder y control del mundo entero, siempre estaría codiciando mas y mas...

-E... Entonces...- dijo el joven albino, algo nervioso.- ¿Hay mas poder del que yo ya poseo?

-Pues si.- dijo el sueño con completa tranquilidad.- Hay un poder que solo ciertas personas pueden tener. "Solo la Alicia correcta puede poseer aquel inmenso poder".

¿La Alicia correcta? ¿A quien demonios se refería? Tal vez no hablaba de esa Alicia como un ser literal, sino como una condición de una persona. Una condición en la cual podía gozar de más poder del que había soñado.

Si, eso debía ser, ya que el sueño le pregunto:

-¿Tendrías la amabilidad de aceptar ser mi primera Alicia y gozar de un inmenso poder en mi mundo?

-¡Por supuesto que si!- El joven guerrero no lo dudo ni un segundo. La llamada del poder absoluto era mas grande que su sentido del peligro, a lo cual tomo la pequeña mano del sueño, y de pronto, se vio en un lugar desconocido, era una ciudad medieval, que le parecía familiar, pero al mismo tiempo, desconocida.

-Pero debo advertirte- habló el sueño- de que van a haber muchas personas que querrán arrebatarte todo ese poder que te he confiado... A simple vista, no podrás saber quien tiene ese objetivo, así que puede que alguna de esas personas este muy cerca de ti y tu no te darás cuenta.

-¿Que que?- Gilbert se había alterado todavía mas- ¿Y como demonios lograre evitar que roben mi poder?

-Fácil. Matándolos a todos.

El sueño desapareció, dejando a Gilbert en medio de aquel lugar, con miles de cosas rondando por su mente. ¿Como demonios podría diferenciar a aquellas personas que quisieran adueñarse de su poder? ¿Sería verdad que él no podría notarlas? ¿Y si alguna de ellas lograse su objetivo?

Se le vino a la mente el consejo del pequeño.

_Mátalos a todos._

Si. Eso es lo que iba a hacer. No era el camino más fácil. Habrían muchas personas a quienes matar, pero eso no importaba, debía proteger su poder a como de lugar. Comenzó a reír desquiciadamente. Si, eso es lo que haría. Acabaría con cada alma que se interpusiera en su camino hacia el poder absoluto. Sin importar si eran hombres, mujeres, ancianos o niños, terminaría con todos, ya que cualquiera de ellos podía robarle el poder que tanto le había costado conseguir. De pronto, una niña pequeña se le acercó. Apoyó su pequeña mano en el hombro de Gilbert y le pregunto

-Oye ¿estas bien?

No... No lo estaba... Esa sed insaciable de poder comenzó a alimentar una gran paranoia dentro de Gilbert, haciéndole pensar que cualquier persona podía quitarle todo aquello por lo que había luchado por tanto tiempo.

Cualquier persona. Incluso esa pequeña.

Por ello debía ser eliminada.

El albino tomo su espada, y con un movimiento rápido, logro provocarle un gran corte en su estomago, haciendo que su sangre y sus entrañas se esparcieran por todo el lugar, salpicando a Gilbert y dándole un aspecto mas aterrador.

La carnicería había comenzado.

Como en una verdadera guerra cuerpo a cuerpo, ese joven guerrero iba destrozando los cuerpos de las personas que lo rodeaban. Atacaba sin piedad, matando incluso a personas indefensas. Para él, todos eran enemigos que codiciaban su poder, y debían ser eliminados.

Mientras tanto, el sueño observaba la sangrienta escena, con una sonrisa macabra en su pequeño y pálido rostro. Para ese pequeño, aquellas personas no eran mas que escoria. Algo que debía ser eliminado. Otros sueños más grandes habían instalado sus mundos allí, en el espacio que ocupaba nuestro pequeño sueño. Debía deshacerse de aquellos mundos que lo estorbaban, comenzando por las personas que los habitaban.

Sin embargo, debía dejar vivir a algunas otras personas, para que estas siguieran cumpliendo su objetivo.

Cuando Gilbert estaba a punto de asesinar a un joven pianista que pasaba por ahí, el sueño lo detuvo, transportándolo al claro de un bosque sin salida. Necesitaba que aquel pianista estuviera vivo, para la segunda fase de su plan. Gilbert, en un principio se vio confundido cuando apareció de golpe en aquel bosque, pero luego decidió internarse. De seguro habrían mas personas que quisieran arrebatarle su poder, y por ello debían de ser destruidas.

Recorrió casi toda la mitad del bosque, cruzando entre los árboles que cada vez se enredaban más y más, perjudicando el recorrido de reconocimiento del albino.

De repente, pareció como si los árboles hicieron un movimiento brusco, dejando a Gilbert encerrado en una especie de jaula de madera. Mientras más intentaba liberarse, los árboles se iban cerrando más y más, y de pronto, el sueño apareció al frente de aquella jaula de madera.

-¿Q... Que demonios esta pasando aquí? ¡Sácame de aquí, niño!- gritaba Gilbert, algo desesperado por no poder salir de aquella prisión que comenzaba a causarle claustrofobia.

-No.

-¿Pero que mier...? ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Me estoy asfixiando! ¿Que mierda esta ocurriendo aquí?

-Estuviste a punto de destruirlo todo. Quería solo que eliminaras una parte de aquel mundo, pero veo que cuando se trata de poder, no te puedes controlar.- el sueño estaba dispuesto a marcharse, mientras el albino le imploraba que lo sacara de aquel lugar, ya que las ramas de aquellos árboles comenzaban a perforar su pecho, amenazando con llegar al corazón. Al ver a Gilbert en ese estado tan patético, el sueño no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita, y antes de irse, comenzó a cantar la corta historia de Gilbert.

_"La primera Alicia estaba llena de valor_

_Con espada en mano se adentro en aquel país_

_Incontables fueron las perdidas que causo_

_Dejando detrás solo un sendero carmesí._

_Esa Alicia en el bosque se perdió_

_En castigo a sus pecados, encerrada se quedo_

_Árboles cubrieron toda forma de escapar_

_Nadie sabe si fingió o murió, ¿donde estará?"_

Mientras el sueño cantaba, Gilbert gritaba desgarradoramente. No sabía si era el dolor de las ramas rasgando sus pulmones, o el hecho de que escuchar su propia realidad, le producía un dolor indescriptible, algo tan perturbador que es casi imposible describirlo en palabras.

Al final, Gilbert murió en aquella jaula de árboles asesinos.

El pequeño sueño, al marcharse del bosque, noto entre unos arbustos una figura escondida. Era el pianista quien Gilbert había tratado de asesinar.

El sueño sonrió. Había encontrado a su segunda Alicia

* * *

Ñeeee! espero que les haya gustado mi pequeña bazofia xDU (aunque me siento como si hubiera plagiado una idea TT-TT)

**Aclaraciones:**

****-Si, el sueño es Chibi Rusia xDU necesitaba algo aterradoramente tierno (aunque no logre captar toda la esencia del personaje TT-TT)

-La canción que canta el sueño-Chibi Rusia la saque de un fandub en español que me mando una amiga ewe y creo que si sigo escribiendo este fic, iré cambiando la letra un poco para que encaje en los personajes ;3

-Si, ese pianista anónimo es Austria e-e, lo puse en la historia por que en el próximo capitulo va a cumplir un rol importante ;3

Dejen reviews! Así veo si sigo la historia o la elimino -Saca katana para volver a intentar suicidio-


	2. La segunda Alicia

Wow! Actualizar el mismo dia en el que comienzo la historia xD me siento heroina -w-

Bieeeen! me inspire y escribi el segundo capitulo de esta historia ;B que al parecer, sera un exito -bota casi todas las armas que tenia bajo su cama-

Disfrutenlo! n-n

* * *

Capitulo 2: La segunda Alicia

El pequeño sueño vio a aquel pianista escondido entre los arbustos. Había visto todo. La forma en como Gilbert quedó atrapado en aquel lugar, la forma en como este había muerto y la canción que relataba la historia de aquel desdichado guerrero. Aquella escena había sido una de las más macabras que había presenciado en su vida. Incluso más aterradora que ver a ese albino cubierto de sangre, alzando una espada y planeando matarlo. Tan solo recordar esos momentos hacía que su piel se erizara y un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. El sueño vio a aquel sujeto escondido, se dirigió hacia el, dejando al descubierto el lugar en donde se encontraba. Le sonrió de una forma amistosa pero al mismo tiempo aterradora, y le pregunto:

-¿Estas bien? Ese sujeto no te hizo daño, ¿verdad?

-N... No, no te preocupes. Estoy bien.- el joven pianista intentaba mantener su compostura, aunque el simple hecho de encontrarse hablando con ese niño le provocaba algo de miedo.

-Que bueno que te encuentres bien... Sabes que me gustaría pedirte un pequeño favor.

-¿Un favor?- el pianista no estaba seguro de que es lo que quería aquel niño, pero temía a que eso terminara mal.

-Si... Ese sujeto que viste antes casi destruye todo este lugar... Y me gustaría que tú me ayudaras a reconstruirlo.

-Pues me gustaría ayudarte, en serio, pero no creo tener la clase de habilidad que se necesita para realizar aquellas tareas.- por la forma en como hablaba, se notaba que aquel pianista era de un origen noble.

-Pero si esta claro, tú tienes esas habilidades.

-¿Que?

-Tu música. Con tu música reconstruiremos este lugar. ¿Que me dices?

El pianista dudó un poco, pero luego accedió, estrechando la mano del pequeño.

-Por cierto, todavía no se tu nombre.- dijo el sueño.- ¿Como te llamas?

-Roderich- respondió el pianista mientras seguía a aquel niño que lo guiaba hacia un lugar mas seguro que aquel bosque.

-Roderich...- repitió el sueño unas dos o tres veces. Al aludido le pareció que aquel niño había pasado mucho tiempo sin alguien que le hiciera compañía. Se notaba claramente que el pequeño disfrutaba de cada momento en el que estaba acompañado.

El sueño interrumpió los pensamientos de Roderich, preguntando.

-Antes que nada, ¿me llevarías a tu casa para mostrarme como tocas?

-Por supuesto.- respondió el pianista, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban frente a su casa.

-¿C... Como llegamos tan rápido?- pregunto Roderich, algo nervioso.

-Yo lo hice.- el sueño dijo esto con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Como lo hizo? ¿Como sabía aquel niño en donde se encontraba su casa? Ambos entraron al lugar, siendo recibidos por una joven de cabellos pardos.

-¡Rode! ¿Donde habías estado?

-Buenos días Elizabeta, lamento haber tardado tanto.- Ambas personas se abrazaron, como si no se hubieran visto hace tiempo, siendo que solo se habían despedido aquella mañana. Elizabeta era la prometida de Roderich, y el en verdad la amaba, incluso se había convertido en su musa inspiradora para sus obras musicales.

-Ejem...- el pequeño los interrumpió, aunque todavía conservaba esa sonrisa algo tenebrosa en su rostro. Elizabeta se le acerco y pregunto:

-¿Quien es este niño? Es muy tierno...

-Estaba en el bosque, lo encontré allí, o mejor dicho el me encontró a mi...

-¿Y que estaban haciendo tu y el en el bosque?

Roderich se paralizo tan solo al recordar la grotesca escena que había presenciado en aquel lugar. Todavía no podía olvidar los desgarradores gritos de aquel hombre siendo asesinado de esa manera tan tétrica.

-Nada... La verdad, no lo se...

-Entonces, me mostraras como tocas el piano, ¿verdad?- dijo el sueño, dirigiéndose a Roderich.

-Ehm... Si, claro...- El pianista se encontraba algo desorientado. ¿Como supo ese niño, en primer lugar, que él tocaba el piano?

Roderich temía que ese pequeño no fuera una persona normal.

Temía incluso, que no fuera un humano.

Entraron al salón de música, una sala rodeada con varios estantes llenos con libros con partituras e información acerca de miles de músicos importantes, Mozart, Beethoven, Haydn, Bach, Handel, Rossini y muchos más. En el centro de aquel salón había un bello y bien cuidado piano, en donde Roderich se situó y comenzó a tocar una bella melodía. Elizabeta y el pequeño disfrutaban de aquel concierto improvisado, la belleza con la que se interpretaba aquella pieza era magnifica, en verdad se podía sentir que Roderich sentía en cuerpo y alma cada nota que componía aquella pieza musical. De pronto Roderich se detuvo en medio de la tocata.

-¿Por que te detienes?- pregunto el sueño

-Esta pieza musical es imperfecta. Todavía le faltan ciertos detalles.

El pequeño se acerco a Roderich, observo el piano y tomo las partituras, observándolas detenidamente, como si fuera un gran entendido en aquel tema.

-Mmm... De hecho, le faltan algunos detalles.- dijo el niño- Pero yo puedo ayudarte en eso.

"¿Como podría ayudarme aquel niño?" pensó el pianista. "El todavía no tiene la edad como para haber estudiado algo que tenga que ver con las artes musicales..."

-Te propongo algo.- El pequeño volvió a interrumpir los pensamientos de Roderich.- Intenta componer algo esta noche. Trata de que esa pieza sea perfecta. Mañana la interpretaras para mí y te diré si es la obra musical perfecta. Entonces con ella me ayudaras a reconstruir mi mundo...

Aquella propuesta asusto un poco al pianista. ¿Como lograría hacer la pieza musical perfecta en una sola noche? ¿Acaso ese pequeño lograría comprender lo que significa "una pieza perfecta"? ¿A que rayos se refería con "Su mundo"?

Aun con todas esas dudas rondando por su mente, Roderich acepto el desafío. Se desvelaría toda la noche para poder terminar la composición musical perfecta. Lo lograría, aunque eso le robase su sueño. Al fin, tantos años estudiando las artes musicales darían frutos.

Sin embargo, aquella noche, Roderich no pudo mas y sucumbió ante su cansancio, dejando sobre su escritorio una composición sin terminar y decenas de papeles arrugados tirados por toda la sala. Al día siguiente, Roderich despertó en su cama. De seguro Elizabeta logro llevarlo desde su escritorio a la cama. Recordó de golpe la propuesta del pequeño. Aquella composición musical no había sido terminada. Corrió a su escritorio para terminarla, pero se encontró con varias hojas, y en ellas estaba escrita la pieza musical perfecta. ¿Quien había sido el que la concluyo?

Fue al salón de música y comenzó a interpretar aquella pieza. Esta era perfecta, se notaba la armonía entre cada nota, y la facilidad con la que se podía interpretar era impresionante. Pero había en esa composición algo que le pareció familiar. Elizabeta escucho la melodía, y al ver a Roderich interpretándola, le dijo:

-¡Es impresionante! ¿La compusiste tú?

-Eso parece...

-Es muy buena... Deberías tocarla en la fiesta del Duque Bonnefoy esta noche

-¿Habrá una fiesta esta noche?

-Si. Solo los de la alta nobleza están invitados, y oí que estaban buscando un músico que ambientara la ocasión.

Roderich lo pensó un momento. Aquel duque le desagradaba, claro estaba, pero aun así, tenía la oportunidad de mostrar sus dotes musicales ante personas de la nobleza. Al final, decidió que lo haría, y esa noche se presento en la mansión del duque. Todos hablaban del músico que se presentaría allí, alguien que poseía una nueva propuesta en el ámbito musical. Cuando se presento junto a su obra, sus espectadores quedaron asombrados, en verdad había creado la pieza musical perfecta, y la estaba interpretando allí y ahora. Los asistentes a la fiesta quedaron maravillados, e imploraron que aquella interpretación fuese repetida, a lo cual Roderich acepto. Al interpretar aquella pieza, se dio cuenta de algo.

_Aquella melodía era la canción que relataba el final de la primera Alicia._

Roderich quedo espantado. El no había sido el que escribió esa melodía, no podía hacer semejante barbaridad. De pronto pensó...

_El niño. El debió ser el que lo escribió._

Rápidamente fue en busca de aquel pequeño, y en su búsqueda se encontró con Elizabeta.

-¡Rode! ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el piano?

-No hay tiempo para eso... Descubrí que la pieza musical que estaba interpretando era en verdad la historia de alguien que enloqueció y comenzó una atroz carnicería...

-¿Que?- Elizabeta no lo podía creer. Su prometido, quien era alguien muy respetado y admirado, escribía aquellas piezas musicales con una grotesca historia que le precedía.- ¿Pero como puedes escribir esas cosas?

-¡Te aseguro que yo no fui el que lo escribió! Alguien más lo hizo...

Elizabeta estaba a punto de quebrar en llanto. De seguro el estaba mintiendo, nadie pudo haber hecho semejante barbaridad. A menos que el sospechara...

_Que había sido ella._

Elizabeta se fue corriendo hacia el exterior de la mansión, siendo seguida por Roderich, quería alejarse de el, y aunque este le repitiera una y otra vez que el no había escrito esa tenebrosa pieza musical, ella no le creía. Era improbable que otra persona hubiera sido.

De pronto, un sentimiento de odio se apodero de Elizabeta. Ya no soporto que Roderich le mintiera acerca del tema, y tampoco aguanto que, según ella, el sospechase de que su prometida fuera la autora de esa tétrica canción.

De repente, Elizabeta se vio sosteniendo un arma, una pequeña pistola que ella portaba por seguridad. Estaba apuntándole a Roderich, mientras este la miraba extrañado.

-¿Q... Que te ocurre? ¿Que piensas hacer con esa arma?

-¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate o disparo!

-¿Pero porque? ¿Acaso crees todavía que fui yo el que escribió aquellas partituras? Ya te dije que yo no he sido...

-¡Mentiroso!- Se sintió un disparo, hubo sangre salpicada por todas partes, y luego, Roderich desplomado en el piso, con una herida de bala en su pecho.

Se desmayo.

Cuando volvió a despertar, estaba en su salón de música, y el pequeño sueño estaba sentado al frente del piano, y mientras Roderich se iba desvaneciendo, el sueño cantaba

_"La segunda Alicia un noble pianista fue_

_Lleno con su melodía el extraño país_

_El bello sonido a aquella Alicia enloqueció_

_Tanta música arruino a la pobre infeliz._

_Esa Alicia quiso una rosa cortar_

_Mas su fiel amante, al verla, no se pudo controlar._

_Florecieron en su pecho rosas carmesí_

_Que tragedia amar y estar destinada a morir."_

* * *

Waaaaaaaah o3o tuve que escuchar un montón de canciones en piano para inspirarme a hacer algo "digno" e-e... Incluso descargue el OST de Rozen Maiden y el de Black Rock Shooter, por que en esos OST's hay lindos temas en piano :B

Y como pueden ver, cambie un poco la letra del fandub para que encajara mejor al personaje ewe, en cuanto encuentre el vídeo, le daré los créditos al/ a la fanduber ;3

Para serles sincera, me costo un poco escribir este capitulo, no soy buena escribiendo shojo (con el yaoi hago maravillas! x/D [o eso opinan algunas personitas ;3]), pero me gusta esta pareja en especial, a tal grado de casi llorar cuando me pasaron en historia la división del imperio Austro-Húngaro TT-TT...

Espero que les haya gustado! Ya es definitivo, lo terminare ;B y tal vez lo haga este mismo fin de semana n-n

Quien sera la tercera Alicia? pongan sus apuestas! (okno xDDD)


	3. La tercera Alicia

Tenia dudas de actualizar hoy dia, porque... No creo que hayan muchos lectores que sigan la historia .3. -saluda hacia las sombras, y como ve que su saludo no es respondido, se esconde detras de su sillon-... Pero aun no se apagan mis esperanzas de que haya algun lector fuera de FF que siga mi historia TwT... Creo que la terminare este lunes, tenia planeado que lo terminaria hoy, pero tengo que salir u_u

Bueno, basta de charla tonta, aqui esta el tercer capitulo ;3

* * *

Capitulo 3: La tercera Alicia

Mientras tanto, un joven ingles se encontraba en su habitación, solo, pensando... Pensaba en lo que había tenido en el pasado y en la soledad en la que se encontraba en ese instante. El había tenido un gran poder en el pasado, pero poco a poco lo fue perdiendo, junto a las personas que se habían mantenido a su lado. Todos lo habían abandonado, y ahora se encontraba solo, sin ninguna compañía. Su nombre era Arthur, era alguien con un carácter bastante antipático, pero en el fondo era una persona agradable, alguien con quien se podía gozar de una buena amistad. Lo malo es que nadie lo notaba, nadie percibía los buenos sentimientos de aquel joven, y era por eso que el había permanecido tanto tiempo solo. En su época de esplendor, el había abusado de su poder, en un ataque ciego de egocentrismo y codicia, atacando y asesinando a decenas de personas, ganándose el odio de todos, un odio que había sobrepasado los limites del tiempo y que seguía existiendo en esa época. Esas degradantes acciones eran las que Arthur quería corregir, pero su carácter poco amigable era un obstáculo que le costaba mucho evitar, ya que cuando intentaba hacer algo bueno por alguien, su lado antipático florecía y todo terminaba en un gran desastre. Todos esos factores juntos volvían a Arthur en alguien odiado por lo que había hecho en el pasado y alguien incomprendido por lo que intentaba hacer en el presente.

El joven suspiro, como si estuviese resignándose a ese destino cruel de ser despreciado en su mundo. Cuando se disponía a dormir, sintió una suave y algo atemorizante voz

-Entonces te resignas a continuar solo, ¿eh?

-¿Q... Quien es? ¿Quien esta ahí?- Arthur se había asustado con la presencia de aquel niño.

-No te preocupes...- era el pequeño sueño, que apareció desde detrás de un espejo que había en la habitación.- No soy nadie a quien debas temer. Es mas, vine a ayudarte con tu problema...

-¿D... De que hablas? Yo no tengo ningún problema...- el joven rubio pretendió no tener nada que le ocasionara preocupación alguna. El pequeño dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada.

-No lo niegues. Se que tienes algo que te esta preocupando. Aunque es extraño que haya tanta gente que te odie... Eres bastante lindo, y creo que llamarías bastante la atención entre las chicas, incluso entre algunos chicos...

Arthur se sorprendió. ¿Como supo ese niño que habían personas que lo odiaban? ¿Porque había aparecido de la nada? De seguro era un enviado de alguno de sus enemigos, pero luego descarto esa idea al pensar en el porque enviarían a un niño como el.

-¿Me acompañarías a mi mundo?- el pequeño interrumpió las reflexiones del joven - De seguro allí habrán varias personas que querrán ser tus amigos.

¿Su mundo? ¿De donde rayos venia ese niño? ¿Porque quería ayudarlo?

Arthur asintió, algo desconfiado, y el sueño le indico que debía entrar al espejo

-¿Que? ¿Como voy a hacer eso?

-Es la forma más rápida de llegar...

-Pero... ¡Cruzar un espejo es imposible! Es un objeto sólido...

El pequeño sueño suspiro. Ahora veía una de las razones por las que aquel joven se encontraba solo, era muy terco. Cuando termino de escuchar los infinitos argumentos de Arthur de porque no se podían atravesar los espejos, el niño le dio un pequeño empujón al joven, para que lograse entrar a este. Arthur se sorprendió al ver que pudo atravesarlo, y al otro lado había una agradable ciudad medieval, parecida a las ciudades de aquella época de su país natal. Esto le dio algo de nostalgia, al recordar los viejos tiempos que había vivido, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un pequeño niño de ojos azules lo quedo observando.

-¿Q... Que ocurre?- le pregunto Arthur al pequeño desconocido.

-Nada. Eres bonito. Me gustan tus ojos.- el pequeño rubio lo contemplaba con gran interés, mientras Arthur se sonrojaba un poco. Hacia ya mucho tiempo que nadie le hacia un cumplido.

Esa ciudad le agrado al joven ingles, y decidió quedarse un poco mas de tiempo.

Consiguió un trabajo estable, conoció a muchas personas agradables, allí vivía en una verdadera utopia imposible de realizar en su mundo real. Allí vivía felizmente, sin preocuparse de sus enemigos en el otro mundo ni de otras cosas que ya no tenían relevancia. Aquel era su mundo perfecto. Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Poco a poco ese sueño fue mejorando cada vez mas, su estatus social iba aumentando más y mas, asociándose con gente de alta prominencia. Cada vez iba aumentando de nivel social, gracias a las amistades importantes que tenia, y quien sabe si es que hizo algún trabajo "especial" para alguna duquesa o algún duque. El era admirado por la belleza que poseía, que en su mundo era cruelmente rechazada, aquel lugar era el único en el que él era apreciado por lo que en verdad era, sin importar su oscuro pasado. Todos lo amaban, sin importarles ese pequeño lado algo antipático que a veces afloraba. Decían que eso era parte de su ser, e incluso le daba una personalidad mucho mas atrayente, y provocando que muchas personas terminaran enamoradas de el. Hasta hubo algunos que tenían sus pequeñas fantasías con el rubio, a lo cual el reaccionaba con algo de humor, e incluso llego a complacer algunas de esas fantasías eróticas.

Arthur era cada vez mas amado en aquel mundo, tanto así que los habitantes de aquel pueblo decidieron convertirlo en su rey. Su tiempo de gloria había vuelto. Había vuelto, y mil veces mejorado, ya que en aquel mundo no tenia enemigos con quienes combatir, podía vivir su más deseado sueño sin ningún inconveniente. En verdad ese era el paraíso, y el nunca dejaría que ese paraíso le fuera arrebatado.

Pero había un detalle en el que hacia que todas esas maravillas se esfumaran, que todo ese paraíso se volviese un verdadero infierno.

_El nunca estuvo acostumbrado a ser tan amado._

Recordaba una ocasión en la que uno de sus enemigos fingió convertirse en su subordinado, y seguirlo hasta el fin de los tiempos. Cuando ese hombre logro ganarse la confianza de Arthur, llevo a cabo su verdadero plan. Arrebatarle todo el poder que poseía, guiando a Arthur a esos tiempos de decadencia en los que había vivido. No quería que aquella historia se repitiera otra vez, pero habían tantas personas que le rodeaban en esos momentos que no sabia quien podría ser el que estuviera planeando su fin. Una noche se encontraba reflexionando en ello cuando el sueño apareció.

-¿Disfrutas de tu paraíso?- le pregunto el pequeño a Arthur, pero este no respondió.

-Deberías dejar de preocuparte.- continuo el sueño.- La paranoia es peligrosa. Hubo gente que murió por pensar como tu.- el niño había dicho esto ultimo con una tranquilidad casi aterradora, que perturbo al rubio.

-¿Murieron... Por pensar... Como yo?- Arthur se veía bastante aterrado. Ya era algo terrorífico el solo hecho de pensar de que podían haber personas que quisieran acabar con el. Y ahora, ese niño venia y le decía que hubo gente que murió al pensar con tal grado de paranoia.

-Si. Es bastante malo pensar así... Aunque hay una forma de acabar con todos esos pensamientos.

-¿En serio? ¡Dime que tengo que hacer!

-Vete de este mundo.

-...- el joven rubio no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Después de que le había ofrecido vivir en aquella utópica forma de vida, después de entregarle esa vida perfecta que tanto soñó, ahora ese niño le estaba diciendo, no, más bien ordenando, que abandonara ese paraíso y volviera a su patética vida normal.

-¿C... Como se te ocurre que dejare esta vida por aquella en la que he estado sufriendo todo este tiempo? ¡Jamás me iré de este lugar! ¿Te quedo claro? ¡Jamás!

El pequeño sueño suspiro, y dijo para si:

-Hmmm... No debí confiarme en su exterior... Debí haber visto esa parte de su personalidad... Pero ya no importa...- se acerco a Arthur, con una aterradora sonrisa en el rostro.- Si te sientes tan paranoico al ver que todos te aman, entonces te quitare eso que hace que todos te adoren.

Y diciendo esto, chasqueo sus dedos. Arthur no sintió que hubiera cambiado algo, hasta que se vio en el espejo: Sus ojos. Sus bellos ojos esmeraldas habían perdido su brillo y su color, convirtiéndose en unos aburridos y opacos ojos casi negros.

-¡E... Espera!- exclamo el ingles antes de que el sueño desapareciera de aquel lugar.- ¿Porque quieres que me vaya de este lugar? Tú fuiste el que me ofreció venir aquí en primer lugar.

El pequeño lo observaba con una mirada sombría.

-Los reyes paranoicos son los peores gobernantes que hay. En cualquier momento esa forma de pensar te llevaría a mandar a matar a todas esas personas que consideres peligrosas y que puedan destruir tu mundo perfecto. Créeme.

El niño desapareció de ese lugar, dejando a Arthur mas desorientado que nunca. ¿Que iba a ocurrir de ahora en adelante? No es como si ese pequeño detalle de sus ojos el que comenzara a arruinar su paraíso, ¿o si?

Pronto se daría cuenta.

Poco a poco, aquel reino comenzó a entrar en desgracia. Los habitantes de aquel lugar comenzaron a despreciar a su rey, quien cada día se comenzaba a ganar nuevos enemigos de parte de las naciones aledañas.

_Su época de esplendor había terminado._

_Y todo por ese insignificante detalle._

¿Como es que el simple hecho de perder el encanto de su mirada podía llevar a un reino entero al completo caos?

Fácil, en ese lugar solo se habían guiado por su apariencia física.

Pero ya no lo harían más.

Un día, Arthur estaba meditando en aquello, cuando sintió un desgarrador dolor que lo atravesaba desde su espalda hasta su pecho.

Era el dolor de una espada, que desgarraba sus huesos y su carne, salpicando sangre hacia todos los rincones de aquella habitación. Se desmayo por aquel dolor indescriptible, y cuando despertó, estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, lo habían dado por muerto y lanzado a aquel lugar. El dolor de su herida aun era insoportable, y cuando observo la ciudad, sus habitantes celebraban la coronación de otro rey. La época en donde Arthur reinaba sobre su utopia había terminado definitivamente.

Arthur se recostó en el suelo, esperando que el dolor de su herida acabase con el, mientras escuchaba al sueño cantar.

_"La tercera Alicia un adorable joven fue_

_De hermosa figura, perdida en aquel país_

_Todos la adoraban por su bello parecer_

_Y en su mundo de ilusiones decidió vivir._

_Esa Alicia la reina se volvió_

_Y su tierna mente de pesadillas se lleno._

_Un cadáver putrefacto parecía observar_

_Como su reinado comenzaba a zozobrar."_

Al final, aquel rey termino muriendo en ese mismo lugar, y nunca nadie lo recordó otra vez.

* * *

Bieeen... Creo que los capitulos están quedando cada vez mas cortos ;3; espero que algún lector anónimo aprecie esta pequeña bazofia xDU

Cuando estaba escribiendo sobre el mundo en donde todos amaban a Iggy, no pude evitar pensar "... De seguro se fue del mundo de Hetalia y termino en nuestro mundo" x'D

Pero en el fondo, todos sabemos que ese anglocejon es tierno x3... Lo de su mirada... Creo que es lo que mas me gusta de el *-* (y supongo que a tods ;3) y si le quitaran ese detalle... No seria el mismo ;3;

Espero que les haya gustado, y si llegaste hasta aquí, te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazoncito de nuez nwn


	4. La cuarta Alicia

Antes de escribir el ultimo capitulo de mi fic, me di cuenta que mate a Arthur justo un día antes de su cumpleaños -; -se esconde antes de que la maten-

Así que escribiré un fic tierno para corregir ese error xDU

Y ahora que me doy cuenta, yane y Remula hicieron un poco de spoiler con los personajes que iba a utilizar en esta parte xD, no importa, igual valoro que sigan mi historia :D

Bieeen... El ultimo capitulo de mi fic, espero que lo disfruten ;3

**Disclaimer (el que siempre olvido ;3;): Los personajes de esta historia y la canción no me pertenecen, los personajes son del graaaaaaaaan Hidemaruya, y la canción pertenece a su respectivo autor (el cual no recuerdo xDU).**

* * *

Capitulo 4: La cuarta Alicia  
En otro reino, situado al otro lado del bosque, dos gemelos charlaban a la hora del te.

-¡Hummm...!- se quejaba Alfred, el mayor.- Esto es aburrido... Hubiera preferido estar comiendo mis hamburguesas... Por cierto, ¿porque estamos tomando te?

-Vamos, tómalo con calma...- le respondía Matthew, el menor.- Tomar te, aunque sea una sola vez, te hará bien... No puedes estar comiendo hamburguesas y tomando malteadas todo el tiempo...

-¡Si, si puedo! Y es mas, te lo puedo demostrar...

-Aquí vamos de nuevo...

Y cuando Alfred se disponía a sacar una bolsa llena de hamburguesas, sintieron la voz de un pequeño que, al parecer, había aparecido de la nada. El pequeño cantaba:

_"Mas allá del bosque otro reino hay_

_Bajo los rosales a la hora del te_

_Al reino aquel llego una invitación..."_

El niño detuvo su canto y se acerco al lugar en donde estaban los dos gemelos, les dedico una calida pero tenebrosa sonrisa. Alfred se la devolvió, exclamando:

-¡Hola pequeño! ¡Que bonita bufanda! Dime ¿estas perdido?

El pequeño no respondió.

-¿Llegaste aquí tu solo?

El pequeño tampoco respondió.

-¿Por que no respondes? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? ¡Di algo! Matt... Este niño me esta dando miedo...

-Eh... Al, creo que quiere entregarte algo...

El pequeño le entrego un sobre al joven rubio. En su sello había un corazón amarillo. Cuando Alfred y Matthew abrieron el sobre, una carta se desprendió de el.

_"... Un naipe de corazón."_

El pequeño soltó una pequeña carcajada, y luego salio corriendo, indicándole a los gemelos que lo siguieran.

-¡Mira!- exclamo Alfred.- ¡Quiere que lo sigamos! ¡Vamos! De seguro será divertido. ¿Que dices Matt?

-Eeeh...- Matthew vacilo un poco.- No creo que sea muy seguro. Creo que quiere que crucemos el bosque.

-¿Y que hay de malo en eso? Solo es un tonto bosque... Además, si pasa algo, estarás a salvo. Recuerda ¡Soy un héroe!

-Pero... He oído que ese bosque tiene muchas trampas... Incluso hubo un hombre que murió allí, encerrado entre los árboles.

-¡Eso no importa! No nos pasara nada, te lo aseguro.

-Aun así, yo no iré.

-Hum...- Alfred hizo una mueca infantil de desagrado.- Entonces, si tú no quieres ir, yo iré. Quiero saber de donde viene ese niño.

Alfred se fue tras el pequeño, dejando a Matthew solo en aquel lugar. No quería ir a aquel bosque, era demasiado peligroso, habían trampas de todo tipo en ese lugar, y esos rumores de que un asesino había muerto en es bosque lo hacían un lugar mucho mas macabro. Sin embargo, su hermano había ido a aquel lugar solo, sin ninguna preparación, y eso era lo que mas le preocupaba. Así que decidió ir tras Alfred, al menos para asegurarse de que este no se lastimara, ya que tenía un carácter muy enérgico, pero al mismo tiempo, era muy impulsivo, así que cualquier cosa podía pasarle.

Logro alcanzar al pequeño y a su hermano, quienes se encontraban en una amena conversación.

-Así que eres un sueño, ¿no? interesante... ¿Es divertido serlo?

-Pues la verdad... No lo se... No he vivido como un sueño verdadero. Soy muy pequeño, y tal vez esté a punto de desaparecer...

-¿Que? ¡Eso no es bueno! ¡Suerte que soy un héroe! ¡Puedo ayudarte!

-Si, lo harás. Por eso quiero que me acompañes...

-Por cierto, escuche que alguien murió en este bosque... ¿Quien era? ¿Que le ocurrió?

-Pues... Era alguien que se supone que me ayudaría a construir mi mundo. Pero... Fue un total fracaso.

Entonces el sueño le relato la historia de la primera Alicia.

-Woooh...- dijo Alfred, sorprendido.- Eso si es algo escalofriante...

-¿Ves?- dijo al fin Matthew.- Este lugar es peligroso... Debemos irnos o terminaremos como aquél hombre...

-¡Tonterías! Estaremos bien. Además, quiero ir a ver aquella jaula de árboles en donde ese sujeto murió

-¿¡Que quee! ¡No! ¡Te asustas fácilmente con las películas de terror! ¡Terminaras traumado!

-Pero esto no es como una película de terror...

¡Claro que no! Esta es la realidad, y esta de más decir que podría pasarnos algo...

-¡Ya te dije que estaremos bien! Soy un héroe, y a los héroes nunca nos pasa nada.

-Dios... No quiero seguir...

A pesar de todas las advertencias de Matthew, Alfred estaba mas que emocionado al adentrarse en aquel bosque embrujado. Siempre afirmaba que aquellas experiencias escalofriantes le ayudarían a forjar su valentía de héroe, mientras que su hermano menor escuchaba más la voz de la razón, que le decía a gritos que debían salir de allí.

Al llegar a cierto punto del bosque, comenzaron a aparecer puertas de la nada. Puertas que no se encontraban en ningún muro, solo se encontraban allí, como si fueran una especie de adorno. El sueño vio la duda que se encontraba en los rostros de los gemelos, y les dijo:

-Todas estas puertas conducen a distintos sueños, y a la hora de que ustedes atraviesen una, se convertirán en parte de este. Así que tengan cuidado.

-¿C... Como que "tengan cuidado"? - exclamo el menor de los gemelos.- ¿Acaso nos dejarás aquí?

-Claro que si. Sino, no podrían encontrar a la primera Alicia, ¿da?

-P...pero... ¿Acaso esa Alicia se encuentra tras una de estas puertas?

-Si, pero ustedes mismos deben descubrir en cual se encuentra.

-¡Yohooooow!- grito Alfred.- ¡Una verdadera aventuraa!

-Pero no pueden cruzar cualquier puerta. Deben cruzar solo la que los llevara a la primera Alicia. Si cruzan cualquier otra puerta, terminaran atrapados dentro de un solo sueño, y jamás podrán salir.

-¿J... Jamás?- Matthew se veía completamente aterrado. Si se equivocaban de puerta, no volverían a su mundo, y tal vez se quedaran atrapados en una pesadilla...

De repente, Alfred lanzo un grito.

-¡Increíble! ¡Ese niño! ¡Desaparecioooo!

-¿¡Que?

Cosas cada vez mas extrañas estaban ocurriendo allí.

Pero ya no debían preocuparse de ese pequeño. Debían preocuparse de encontrar la puerta correcta, para no quedarse atrapados en ese tétrico lugar.

Comenzaron revisando una puerta que se encontraba cerca de ambos. La escena era bastante macabra. Un enorme cementerio abandonado, en donde miles de cadáveres putrefactos volvían a cobrar vida y amenazaban con salir de aquel lugar.

-¡Aaaaaaah!- grito el menor.- ¡Ciérrala! ¡Ciérrala ya!

Ambos gemelos se apresuraron a cerrar aquella puerta.

-¿Que diablos fue eso?- exclamo Alfred.

-No lo se... Pero eso no era un sueño normal... Era una pesadilla... Debemos tener mas cuidado con las puertas que abramos.

La siguiente puerta que abrieron los guío a una escena realmente macabra. Era una sala de torturas, en donde un hombre estaba recostado sobre unos tablones, y sus extremidades eran jaladas fuertemente, dislocando los huesos y rompiendo los músculos. Los gemelos no soportaron oír aquellos gritos de dolor, y cerraron esa puerta lo más rápido posible. Probaron con una tercera puerta. Aquella escena era aun mas horrible: Era un campo de guerra, en donde yacían soldados muertos, con sus rostros desfigurados debido a los disparos y las bombas que habían ocasionado sus muertes. Había sangre por todas partes, e incluso habían soldados agonizantes, mientras se desangraban por sus múltiples heridas y quemaduras ocasionadas por la cruel batalla. Ambos jóvenes se vieron realmente afectados por aquella visión, y se alejaron de esa puerta. Y en cada una de ellas que abrieron se encontraron con escenas cada vez más grotescas y terroríficas.

Aquellas puertas no conducían a sueños.

_Conducían a pesadillas._

De pronto, al fondo del bosque, apareció una enorme puerta roja, y a su lado, estaba el pequeño sueño, quien cantaba felizmente.

_"...Un par de gemelos la numero cuatro fue_

_Llenos de curiosidad, llegaron al país_

_Abrieron las puertas, encontrando cada vez_

_Las terribles escenas de pena y dolor sin fin._

_El valiente hermano mayor_

_Y el brillante hermano menor_

_A la primera Alicia se quisieron acercar..."_

El sueño abrió esa gran puerta roja, indicándoles a los hermanos que eso que estuvieron buscando se encontraba allí.

-¡Matt, mira!- exclamo entusiasmado Alfred.- Allí es donde se debe encontrar la primera Alicia... ¡Debemos entrar!

-P... Pero... ¿No nos encontraremos con algo parecido o peor a lo que hemos visto en las otras puertas?

-No lo creo... Algo me dice que esta es la correcta.

Y diciendo esto, ambos se adentraron en el mundo de aquella puerta.

Cuando cruzaron hacia ese otro mundo, se encontraron en un nuevo bosque, con ramas mucho mas espesas y que incluso parecían tener vida propia. Al fondo del lugar, se encontraba una especie de jaula de ramas, y al parecer, había alguien allí dentro.

-Woooh...- dijo Alfred.- Ese sujeto debe ser la primera Alicia...

-¿Estará muerto?- pregunto Matthew, desconfiadamente.

-Eso parece. Vamos a averiguar.

Los hermanos se acercaron a la jaula, a verificar si aquel ser seguía con vida. Cuando el hermano mayor picoteo aquel cuerpo con una vara, este se movió.

-Ustedes...- el joven albino había estado agonizando todo ese tiempo.

-E... Esta vivo...- susurro el menor.

-N... No deben estar aquí...

-¿Que?

-Corran...

De pronto, sintieron un fuerte sonido. Era la puerta, que había sido cerrada de golpe por el pequeño.

-¡Oyeee!- gritaba Alfred.- ¡Déjanos saliiiiiir!

-A... Alfred...- Matthew se había vuelto demasiado pálido

-¿Que ocu...?

La escena era realmente terrorífica. Las ramas que estaban formando la jaula comenzaron a moverse, destruyendo el cuerpo de la primera Alicia. Las otras ramas también cobraron vida, deslizándose como serpientes y trepando por los cuerpos de los gemelos. Ambos estaban aterrados y no dejaban de gritar, y cuando las ramas los envolvieron por completo, comenzaron a aumentar la fuerza de su agarre, provocando un dolor indescriptible en los jóvenes, rompiendo sus huesos, atravesando su piel y colapsando sus órganos, terminando con sus vidas de una forma realmente grotesca.

En el exterior de la puerta, el sueño se iba del bosque, cantando felizmente el último trozo de su canción.

_"... Pero su sueño esta aun por terminar_

_Aquel extraño país hoy a sus pies está."_

Su canción no relataba realmente en lo que habían terminado los gemelos, en verdad, esa parte de su canción relataba lo que habría pasado si el sueño hubiera encontrado a la Alicia correcta. Mientras pensaba en ese detalle, se fue del bosque, hablando con si mismo.

-Hummm... Todas aquellas personas con las que quise arreglar mi mundo fueron un total fracaso... Necesito a alguien que pueda construirlo por completo...

De pronto, una idea se le vino a la mente, y sonrío de una forma realmente macabra

-Pero claro... Tu... Tu que has estado leyendo como es que todas mis Alicias fallaron... Tú ya debes saber en que estuvieron mal... Tú en verdad eres la persona perfecta a quien necesito... No cometerás los mismos errores que los otros... Tú en verdad eres perfecto...

_Tú puedes ser mi quinta Alicia, mi querido lector._

* * *

__Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! -se escapa de Chibi-Rusia- No quiero ser tu Alicia D:

Espero que hayan disfrutado de mi historia, esta canción puede tener un montoooooooon de significados (hoy estaba discutiendo eso con una amiga), pero esta es la que yo le doy ;3

El fandub de donde saque la cancion que canta el sueño la pueden encontrar con el nombre "Los sacrificios humanos de Alicia (spanish fandub)" ;)

Y para serles verdaderamente sincera, los diálogos entre Matt y Al no me costaron para nada escribirlos xD, me recordaban a mi hermana y a mi e-e

Espero que hayan disfrutado mi primer proyecto largo en FF :D Nos vemos en otro fic! ;)


End file.
